The Alpha and Omega of Betrayal
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: From the start, Jack had betrayed Sharon. When she betrays him to try and win his love, Sharon discovers there is more to Sam than meets the eye. Answer to Profiler Fans Ides Challenge- COMPLETE Pairings: Jack and Sharon, Jack and Samantha Skewed Roman


Jack reminded Sharon of a shark she'd seen on television once. Like a shark he had unblinking dark eyes and even white teeth than might bite at any moment. Both perfect predators always watching for the next kill, caring nothing for anything or anyone that got in their way. Well, Jack cared for one person, Sharon corrected herself mentally. He cared about his precious fucking Samantha. Certainly he didn't care about Sharon beyond how she could further his agenda with the object of his desire.

When he had written her in prison, she thought she had found Mr. Right. All his letters asked her questions and described his home and roses. There had been no mention of Sam or any real details about who he was. In retrospect Sharon realized the affection she had read between the lines was nothing more than implied in her mind, likely the way Jack had orchestrated it. How hard it must have been for him to leave his precious Samantha from the pages of his letters.

On the day of her release Sharon was thrilled by the sight of the well dressed Jack and his shiny car. She was dazzled by his home and pleased when he showed her his letters in a fancy box. Within an hour of arriving, Jack handcuffed Sharon and put her in her place, telling her he was going to mold her. Then he took her on the most expensive shopping trip she'd ever been on. Sharon was amazed as Jack spent a fortune on her and oversaw in great detail every outfit. At the salon, she'd been a little surprised and felt uncertain when he whipped a picture out and told the stylist to make Sharon look like that. Later Sharon would learn the woman in the picture was his Samantha. Just as later her letters would be tossed from the fancy silver box to a cigar box surrounded by Samantha's pictures.

Looking back, Sharon laughed as she remembered being afraid Jack would rape her when he'd handcuffed her that first day. Now she was painfully aware that was more passion than he ever would direct at her. She couldn't complain, as a lover Jack was excellent, yet there was an emptiness to it. Jack would arouse her quickly with his hands and tongue, though he never would kiss Sharon's mouth. Funny, he would go down with gusto, but became enraged if her lips got near his mouth. Once foreplay was over, Jack would position Sharon usually on her hands and knees or if she was on her back he would turn her head to the side and bury his face in her hair. There was no way Sharon could pretend she was nothing more than a surrogate for Sam. Jack wasn't fucking his Jill, he was fucking his Samantha. After week one he stopped even bothering with pretense and called his profiler's name over and over in bed.

After he was shot, he stopped touching Sharon altogether. For a week she'd tried to entice him and apologized repeatedly for redecorating his home and for confronting Sam. She'd paraded in scraps of lace and even naked in an effort to grab his attention to no avail. Once she'd woken up in the night and saw him touching himself before Sam's image, saying her name as if praying when he came.

_Samantha-_ How that damned name echoed in her mind. When she closed her eyes at night she could hear the reverent way Jack would say that name. Every day Jack would say her name over and over, loudly and softly, shouting and sighing. Samantha and Sam were uttered night and day with love, Sharon was shouted and growled with annoyance, anger, contempt and worst of all indifference.

It was at Valentines that things became clear to Sharon. She'd indulged in a flirtation and Jack had given her Newstand Louis' heart, literally. While part of her had been horrified, Sharon had felt exhilarated. Jack had killed for her! Jack had killed for his Jill at Valentines, not Sam! Encouraged, Sharon decided to make a bold move and try to reclaim a physical relationship with Jack. If she could just get him to touch her, maybe he would finally love her.

Jack rarely slept, but even he had to occasionally indulge. When he went to sleep beside Sharon, she laid awake and waited. To thwart Sharon's attempts at physical intimacy, Jack had taken to sleeping in pajamas instead of his underwear. Then one night, he'd been tired enough he'd just stripped down to a pair of sapphire silk boxers and gone to sleep. Once she was certain he was sound asleep, Sharon pulled the covers back cautiously.

Not only was Jack usually a light sleeper, but he kept his hand on a knife under his pillow. Stress from recovering from his gunshot wound left him more tired than usual and Sharon cautiously reached inside the shorts and brought his cock out. Perhaps if she could just get him aroused, he's take her and then she would at least have part of Jack that Sam didn't.

As Sharon's hand moved over Jack's shaft, he moaned slightly in his sleep and began to swell in her hand. Gently, she continued to manipulate him until his cock stood at full attention and a drop of precum glistened at the tip. Watching his face, she couldn't decide if she was relieved or disappointed to find he was still asleep. Sharon longed to climb on top of him and to ride him, but decided to arouse him a bit further before risking it.

Longingly, Sharon looked at his face. More than anything she wanted him to touch her, to look at her the way he looked at Sam's pictures. To just once have him make love to her and look at her, to see Sharon and not Samantha. Watching his face she slowly moved her mouth to his arousal. Tenuously, Sharon took just the tip in her mouth, then slowly swallowed him up to the hilt.

"Samantha?" a sleepy gasp came from above.

Hesitantly, Sharon lifted her mouth from his cock. For one second Sharon saw unbridled lust and passion on his face. Suddenly his face fell and contorted with rage. Jack was wide awake and furious as he flung Sharon from the bed so hard she hit the wall. Sharon hugged herself and began to cry. It wasn't the physical pain that hurt, it was that yet again Jack had no use for her.

Crumpled on the floor, she watched as Jack stood up and grabbed his cigarettes and Sam's picture and strode out on the balcony, closing the door behind him. For several moments, Sharon remained were she was. Jack was in no mood to talk or be reasoned with and Sharon knew it. Just as she knew he was probably finishing himself off as the photo of his goddess smiled at him.

When Jack finally walked back in he walked over to Sharon, his face cold and angry as he seethed, "Never touch me again, Sharon. You won't like what will happen if you do."

Then he left her and went to his computer and began flipping through all of the cameras in Sam's apartment until he came across her sleeping. Sharon moved from her spot and walked over to Jack, for several moments she stood behind him. As she was watching him watching his precious Samantha, Sharon felt defeated. After a moment Jack ordered her to go to bed and Sharon obeyed. From the bed, she watched as he typed. In the glow of the computer, she could see his face. Now and again he would take a puff from a cigarette and smoke would swirl about him in a surreal blue light.

Every now and then, the light would catch the gleam of Jack's ring. The Omega ring he wore like a damned wedding band joining him to his Samantha. Once, Sharon had found a velvet jewelry box and opened it. It was a double ring box and the one side was definitely meant for a masculine ring and was empty. In the other side a band nested that was identical to Jack's, except with a letter _A_ on it. Jack had caught her and snatched the box away, saying she wasn't fit to look at the ring, let alone touch it.

S_haron had asked, "What's the 'A' for?"_

_"Alpha," Jack answered tersely staring into the ring box as if mesmerized._

_"It matches your ring."_

_"Observant, aren't we," Jack replied contemptuously. "Not that you would be able to understand but it's the Alpha to my Omega. The beginning and the end in a perfect unending circle of love, power, and infinity."_

_"Who does it belong to?" Sharon questioned and felt like kicking herself even as the words came out. Undoubtedly the ring was intended for his cursed Samantha. Everything was about that damned woman!_

Jack had merely ignored Sharon and walked off with the ring box and spent several hours simply staring at photos of Sam. _Couldn't Jack see how much she loved him? _Sharon wondered bitterly._ How long had he chased after Sam? How long would he continue chasing after her? _ Sharon sighed, she already knew the answer. Jack would chase after his Samantha until he caught her or died. Sore from Jack's throwing her against the wall for touching him, Sharon rolled over and fell asleep.

A few weeks later, Jack had sent Sharon to kill Sam's in-laws and she had gotten caught. Afraid of Jack's wrath and uncertain of what to do, Sharon went running when she found out her old boyfriend, who had been involved in the robbery which had sent her to prison, was in Atlanta. Hurt from Jack's rejections and angry at her situation, Sharon had gone after her old boyfriend and walked into a trap set by the VCTF. When she was arrested, Sharon came face to face with Sam.

Loud enough her friends could here, Sam said, "You killed a very good friend of mine."

The statement wasn't exactly a surprise, but the softly murmured question that came from Samantha's lips next were a surprise. "How's it feel?"

Had Sam's co-workers heard, they would have assumed Sam meant how it felt to be a murderer or how it felt to meet her doppelganger. But that wasn't how Sam meant it and Sharon knew it. Sam meant how did it feel to actually kill and how it felt to be a part of Jack's world. Before Sharon could respond, she was lead away and left with her thoughts as she was booked and placed in a cell. It would be several days before she would face Sam again.

After days of being tormented by thoughts of Jack and Sam, Sharon was brought to an interrogation room in the prison. Sneering at Sam, Sharon sniped, "What do you want?"

"Jack," Sam responded.

_Of course, she wanted Jack,_ Sharon thought. _Why wouldn't you want him? He would die for you and has killed for you._ As much as it hurt to face the photos of Jack's object of obsession, seeing her in person hurt even more. Sam was a woman, just like her. They both were attractive and maybe Sam had a better education, but what made her so high and holy in Jack's eyes?

Sharon snarled, "Get real."

Sam threw Sharon's less than illustrious past in her face and Sharon found herself wondering if Sam's was so perfect. Day in and day out, night in and night out, Jack worshipped photos and illusions of his precious Samantha. Would he think she was so fucking great if he actually was face to face with her? Watching Sam, Sharon realized that beneath the profiler's bravado, there was a certain degree of envy.

"Your bigger plans brought you here," Sam told Sharon triumphantly.

"Jack was impressed. He picked me, " Sharon countered cruelly and smiled as Sam's face fell slightly.

Sam told Sharon she was a surrogate and nothing more. That was how Jack saw it and that was how his precious Samantha saw it, but how would they see it if they were face to face? Sharon wondered if Jack would still love Sam if she were less illusion and more real. Maybe Jack would realize Sharon was the one who loved him, not Sam.

"I know what Jack likes," Sharon taunted. "He never touched you. He loves touching me."

"He loves you the way a cat loves a mouse, just something to play with."

"Didn't you hear me? Jack loves me!" Sharon insisted desperately, uncertain whether she was trying to convince Sam or herself. "He taught me everything. He taught me to kill what you love!" Her voice dripping with venom as she hissed, "Sam!"

Sam gave Sharon an odd expression and agreed, "Yes he did. But he didn't tell you to kill me, did he?"

Watching her nemesis, Sharon's blood chilled at the next words Sam spoke that echoed of the words Jack had spoken. Sam smirked, "That was very impulsive of you Sharon."

_Fine, Jack wants her, I'll send her to his door step. Let's see how you like your precious Samantha up close and personal,_ Sharon thought. If he saw Sam for who she really was, then maybe he would finally see Sharon. Every day Jack had betrayed her love with his Samantha. Now it was her turn to betray him, although Sharon wanted to make certain he would survive.

"Who did you want to shoot?" Sharon inquired, abruptly.

"What do you mean?"

"Which of us were you aiming at, me or Jack?" Sharon pushed.

"Why are you asking?"

"You hit Jack in the leg. Inside the van, the height of his leg was also the height of my heart, I moved. Which of us were you aiming at?"

Sam gave Sharon a cold smile and countered, "Who do you think?"

"Give me your notebook and a pen," Sharon countered. Quickly she scrawled an address and demanded the guard take her to her cell.

For several days, Sharon sat in her cell wondering what Sam did with the address. Sam didn't come back and there was nothing in the news about Jack being caught. Were they staking out Jack's place? If he'd killed Sam it would have made the news. Maybe Sam was simply too afraid to face Jack? Relief flooded through her when she was taken to interrogation again to face Sam. The questions were very much the same as before, but something seemed slightly different and Sharon couldn't quite put her finger on it.

On the day Jack snuck into the prison and slipped Sharon a handcuff key to escape, she fairly sang with excitement. Jack was coming for her, he wanted her. They could go somewhere far away and forget all about Samantha Waters. As much money as he had, they could make a new start in another country. Sharon's heart was bursting as she escaped and the power suddenly switched to emergency and the cameras went off.

Running through the corridors, searching for Jack and the way out, Sharon was stunned when she saw Sam in a prison uniform in a guard's arms. Then Sharon registered the Omega ring on the guard's hand and noticed the Alpha ring on Sam's hand. _No!_ Sharon's mind screamed. _Jack couldn't do this to her! How could he want Sam after being with her? Why? He was supposed to discover Sam wasn't the one, that Sharon was! This couldn't be happening!_

"Now Samantha," Jack urged her gently as she raised her gun and aimed it at Sharon.

As the bullet hit, Sharon decided Jack's betrayal was more painful than the shrapnel. The last thing Sharon saw as she lay dying was Jack ripping off his mask and kissing Samantha. His dark eyes still gleamed like a shark's and Sharon realized blue eyes could have that same predatory look. In Sharon's life, Jack had been her Alpha, the start of who she was and he had been her Omega as he'd betrayed her and oversaw the end of her life. Jack's Omega had been the end of Sharon's life and the beginning of Samantha's. The mated predators would have their infinity together.


End file.
